1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to an electronic component socket, and particularly, to an electronic component socket in which a removal preventing structure can be processed without being limited by a size of a conductive member and desired removal prevention strength can be obtained.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, the number of instances where an electric connection between an electronic device and an electronic component used in the electronic device, particularly, an electronic component having a plurality of connection terminals is performed via an electronic component socket has increased. The electronic component socket is electrically connected to the electric device via soldering, conductive adhesive, or the like, and the electronic component is locked to the electronic component socket by press fitting, engagement such as snap-in, or the like, and is electrically connected to the electronic component socket by press welding. Accordingly, attachment of the electronic component to the electronic device is easily performed, and thus, a defect such as deformation of the connection terminal when the electronic component is attached does not easily occur.
As the electronic component socket, an electronic component socket disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-021639 described below is known.
Hereinafter, with reference to FIG. 21, an electronic component socket 900 in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-021639 will be described. FIG. 21 is a cross-sectional view showing a structure of a contact 940 included in the electronic component socket 900 disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-021639.
As shown in FIG. 21, the electronic component socket 900 disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-021639 includes an electronic component which can correspond so as to be connected, for example, the contact 940 which is a conductive member which is electrically connected to an integrated circuit package 980. The contact 940 includes a support 941. Moreover, the contact includes a first spring member 943 which extends the front aslant upward from the upper end of the support 941 and has a first contact portion 944 contacting an integrated circuit package 980 at a tip portion, and a second spring member 945 having a first contact member 946 which is bent from the first contact portion 944, extends rearward aslant downward, and has a first contact member 946 at a tip portion. Moreover, the contact includes a third spring member 947 which extends frontward aslant downward from the lower end of the support 941, has a second contact portion 948 contacting a print wiring board 960 at a tip portion, and forms a pair with the first spring member 943 interposing the support 941, and a fourth spring member 949 which is bent from the second contact portion 948, extends rearward aslant upward, and has a second contact member 951 which is disposed to contact the first contact member 946 at a tip portion. Moreover, the support 941 includes a lock claw 942 which is formed to be raised rearward. The contact 940 is accommodated in a contact accommodation chamber 925, and a locking groove 931 into which the lock claw 942 can be inserted is formed on an inner wall portion of the contact accommodation chamber 925. A second regulation wall 933, which can engage with the lock claw 942, is formed on the upper side of the locking groove 931. In addition, when the contact 940 is accommodated in the contact accommodation chamber 925, the lock claw 942 contacts the wall of the contact accommodation chamber 925. However, since the lock claw 942 has elasticity, the contact 940 can be easily attached to the contact accommodation chamber 925 by snap-in. When the integrated circuit package 980 is not attached to the electronic component socket 900, the contact 940 accommodated in the contact accommodation chamber 925 is pressed upward by its own elastic force, and thus, the lock claw 942 and the second regulation wall 933 of the locking groove 931 elastically contact each other. Accordingly, even when the integrated circuit package 980 is not attached to the electronic component socket 900, falling-out of the contact 940 can be prevented.
In the future, when a small-sized electronic component or an electronic component in which the number of the connection terminals per a unit area is increased is used, in the electronic component socket 900, the contact 940 and the contact accommodation chamber 925 are required to be smaller. However, if the size of the conductive member such as the contact 940 is decreased, it is difficult to process a removal preventing structure such as the lock claw 942, and there is a problem that a desired removal prevention strength cannot be obtained.
These and other drawbacks exist.